La Rivale d'Hermione
by Blackgirl5
Summary: 1 peu OC Harry est dépressif depuis la mort de Sirius. Mais tout cela change lorsqu’une inconnue débarque à Poudlard et fait chavirer son cœur. Elle est intelligente, drôle, très belle mais se trouve à Serpentard. Est-ce pourquoi Hermione ne l’aime
1. Tout va de travers

**TITRE** :La Rivale d'Hermione **AUTEUR** : Blackgirl5 **CHAPITRE 1** : Tout va de TRAVERS 

Mot de l'auteur : C' est ma première fic donc j'attend vos reviews avec impatiencen'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic !

C'était au milieu de l'été de la fin de la cinquième année et Mme. Weasley était au bord des nerfs à cause d'Harry qui refusait de descendre et qui s'obstinait à rester dans sa chambre.

- Fred, apporte-lui ces tartelettes, je suis sûr qu'il va les adorer !

- M'man, je te dis qu'il n'a plus d'appétit ! ça ne sert à rien !

- Ouais ! N'les gâches pas ! Ils seront plus utiles dans nos ventres ! s'empressa de rajouter Georges.

- Encore un mot et je vous fait laver la maison à la façon moldue .

Peine perdue, Georges revint avec le plateau en grimaçant et dit : il te remercie M'man mais il décline l'offre de les manger.

- Merci les garçons, vous pouvez sortir à condition de revenir avant 19h.

- Sinon ?

- Pas de dessert !

Dès que les jumeaux franchirent la porte Molly monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte de l'adolescent dépressif .

- Entrer ! répondit une voix triste.

Elle franchit le seuil de la porte et déposa les tartelettes sur le bureau puis s'assit sur le lit .

Harry était allongé avec un livre de Potions à coté, on pouvait admirer beau un garçon de seize ans et de 1m75.

Même avec ses petites lunettes rondes, n'importe quelle fille tomberait amoureuse de lui . Ah ! mais cela s'est sans parler du fichu caractère qu'il avait développer cet été.

Depuis la mort de Sirius, il ne souriait plus, refusait de sortir de sa chambre (même pour manger), criait sur tout le monde et gardait les volets de sa fenêtre fermées.

Mme. Weasley parierait même que cela faisait 1 mois qu'il n'avait plus vu le soleil.

- Chéri, tu ne peux pas mourir de faim ! Il faut que tu manges !

- J'ai pas faim !

- Harry, arrête ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça tout l'été ! Tu devrais sortir plus souvent avec Ron et Hermione. Regarde ! Tu aurais dû sortir cet après-midi avec eux, ils sont sûrement entrain de s'amuser !

- J'ai pas envie !

- Mon chou, tu viens d'avoir 16 ans ! Tu devrais être entrain de rire plus souvent, de faire des blagues à tout le monde et surtout entrain de draguer les filles !

- Mme. Weasley, je n'ai pas envie, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je me sens bien.

- D'accord ! Je te laisse ! S'il te plaît ! Manges les tartelettes ! Cela me plairait tant.

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione parcourait le village moldu à coté du Terrier en tant qu'amoureux.

Ron avait demandé à Hermione de sortir avec lui et elle avait accepté ! Mais leur liaison n'avait pas atteint les oreilles de leur ami au cheveux noirs.

- Ron ?

- Ouais ?

- Je m'inquiète pour Harry ! Il s'enfonce dans la déprime de plus en plus et il pourrait faire quelque chose de dangereux.

- Non ! Tu crois ? Sans blague ! Cela m'étonnerais, je sais qu'il est triste et malheureux mais ça va passer !

Si tu le dis ! Aller, on rentre, j'ai faim.

Avec cela, il se mirent sur le chemin du retour.

Arrivé chez les Weasley, Ron monta voir Harry qui était resté dans sa chambre (il la partage avec Ron) :

-Salut ! ça va ?

- Ouais !

Puis le rouquin vit les tartelettes et ses yeux grandirent.

- Je peux ? Ils sont bons ? T'as goûté ?

- Oui , ils sont bons et j'en ai mangé un.

- Um, Harry ?

- Ron ?

- Demain on part en pique-nique, tu viens ? On va sans les parents et ce serait super cool si tu nous rejoignais !

- Peut-être !

Puis Ron sorti. Et ce fût Hermione qui rentra soudainement.

- Harry ! J'espère que t'as fait tes devoirs !

- Pourquoi ? T'as besoin d'aide ?

- Très drôle. As-tu fais tes devoirs ?

- Il ne me reste que le devoir de Potions, de Divination et de Transfiguration.

- Super ! Donc je veux que tu descendes demain matin pour que je puisse t'aider à faire le reste de tes devoirs.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Tu le feras !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Et pourquoi ?

- Car c'est super important !!!!!!!!!

- Et si je m'en fou ?

- Tu le feras ! oh, et Harry ?

- Quoi ? répondit-il d'une voix grincheuse.

- Tu devrais sortir. Tu nous inquiètes.............beaucoup, rajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix. Puis elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit en bas pour prendre le dîner avec les Weasley.

Le lendemain matin, Harry entendit Ron descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres. Il se rappela alors d'Hermione qui lui demandait de venir les rejoindre ce matin.

D'abord il pensa que cela ne valait pas la peine et qu'il devrait continuer à porter le deuil de Sirius mais après quelques minutes de réflexion il se décida à descendre. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce-que son parrain était mort qu'il ne devrait pas continuer à vivre une vie normale !!!!!!!!!

Il allait prendre conscience de ce que Mme. Weasley lui avait dit , il allait sortir, rire plus souvent, faire des blagues, être plus sociable, draguer les filles.............

Ah, peut-être pas draguer les filles............parce-qu'il en n'avait marre, FRANCHEMENT marre. Depuis qu'il s'était séparé de Cho, il ne voulait plus de petites amies car il croyait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à les comprendre......d'abord elles vous embrassent, puis elles pleurent, après elles flirtent avec vous, ensuite elles deviennent jalouses..................

Il n'arrivera jamais à comprendre les filles. En plus, elles l'aiment seulement parce-qu'il est célèbre. Non, c'est pas si vrai que ça, Parvati semblait être soudainement tomber amoureuse de lui cet été et ce pourquoi, c'est parce-qu'il (et il ne le savait pas) avait changé, il était devenu plus mature, plus sérieux et (beaucoup plus beau).

En pensant à Parvati, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle aussi avait beaucoup changé : elle était plus belle, avait maintenant le corps d'une jeune femme et avait une très belle voix.

Peut-être qu'il devrait lui demander de sortir avec elle à la rentrée, oui , il le ferait.

Pile à ce moment il entendit son ventre faire un horrible bruit, il avait très faim. Donc il descendit avec le reste de ses devoirs en ce demandant pourquoi Hermione voulait qu'il finisse ses devoirs aussi tôt.

Mme. Weasley entendit ses pas et d'abord ne crut pas que cela puisse être le garçon qui s'obstinait à mourir de faim, enfermé dans sa chambre. Elle sortit de la cuisine pour vérifier que c'était bien lui.

Harry ! Mon chou ! Ça va?

Oui, madame Weasley.

Tu as faim ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

Du bacon, s'il vous plaît.

Tout de suite ; assis toi. Elle désigna la salle à manger, va t'asseoir avec eux.

Harry balaya d'un regard la pièce. Quelque chose n'était pas le même. Attendez, TOUT avait changé..........Tout était différent.........et soudainement cela lui vint à l'esprit, LA SALLE était bien plus grande, plus spacieuse. Mais, mais ..... les Weasleys étaient censés être pauvres, pas que cela ne le dérage bien sûr ! Est-ce qu'ils avaient gagner à la loterie ?

Madame Weasley ?

Oui, mon chou ?

Tout est plus grand !!!!!!!!!! Comment cela est-il arrivé ?

Après que l'idiot de ministre Fudge ne se rende compte qu'on avait raison à propos de Voldemort, il a augmenté la salaire de mon mari et on a acheté un sortilège d'agrandissement de maison. Tu la trouves comment maintenant ?

Belle, pas qu'elle n'était pas belle avant !

C'est très gentil de ta part.

Et Madame Weasley ?

Oui, mon chou?

Je suppose que votre (imbécile de fils, il pensa intérieurement) fils Percy, s'est rendu compte qu'il (était idiot) n'avait pas raison et qu'il est venu vous présenter des excuses.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais quand la dame l'avait entendu prononcer le nom Percy, elle était devenu pâle . Trop tard, Harry avait déjà fait une bêtise .

Non, il ne l'a pas fait. Puis elle éclata en sanglots et partit vers la cuisine.

Harry prit un air de coupable, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès !!!!!! Et lui qui voulait faire rire et sourire les gens ! Décidément elle commençait bien la journée !!!

T'en fait pas ! Tu l'a pas fait exprès ! elle s'en remettra. Lui dit Georges.

Hey, Harry, viens t'asseoir ici ( il montre une chaise libre à côté de lui). Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu !!!! dit Fred.

Hermione était en face de Ron, Fred en face de Georges et Ginny à côté de Fred. Il s'assit en face de la benjamine. Elle avait grandi et faisait plus vieux que son âge. Il remarqua qu'elle avait aussi un très joli sourire.

Je suis contente que tu sois descendu !

Merci !

Harry ?

Oui, Hermione ?

T'as amené tes livres?

Ouaip, ils sont là. Il montra du doigt ses livres posés à coté de lui.

Super ! au moins tu as fait la plupart de tes devoirs et en plus ils ont l'air correctes ! dit-elle en se levant pour aller vérifier ses exercices. Pas comme certains ici, qui ne savent même ce qu'est un Kourbattes.

Si, je sais ! C'est une créature magique qu'on va étudier en 7e année !

Faux ! C 'est une plante qui a des pouvoirs de guérison très fortes ! Elle permet de guérir une personne des morsures d'un serpent appelé Simboléouf, qu'on retrouve dans-

Ça va ! on a compris ! Mlle. Miss sait-tout ! t'es vraiment énervante !

Moi, au moins je ne suis pas bête ! Il est temps que tu apprennes à-

Etre plus responsable, plus sage, moins idiot, plus courageux quand tu es en face des araignées, plus.......dit Mme. Weasley, qui se tenait devant la porte de la salle à manger et qui avait apporté le petit déjeuner d'Harry.

Maman ! dit Ron.

C'est pas de ma faute si c'est vrai !

Maman !

D'accord j'ai compris, dit-elle en riant. Je sors, soyez sages les enfants et restez à la maison car je rentre à 13h avec Rachel. Ah, voici les hiboux, je me sauves ! A plus !

Et elle sortit de la maison. En même temps, les hiboux arrivèrent avec des lettres pour tout le monde.

C'est qui Rachel ? demanda Harry.

La sœur de ma mère. Elle habite en Allemagne mais viens nous rendre visite assez souvent. Elle va rester ici pendant le reste des vacances, répondit Ginny.

Elle est gentille ?

Oui. Dit Fred. Mais elle ne nous aime pas, Georges et moi parce-qu'elle n'aime que les ados disciplinés.

Ginny, qui lisait sa lettre, commença à rire .

T'as quoi ? demanda fred.

Rien, mentit-elle.

Qui t'as écrit ?

Personne.

Qui ?

De quoi je me mêle ?

Dis le moi, sœurette.

Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Ron.

Je veux savoir qui a écrit à Ginny ! C'est tout ! répondit Fred.

Etant donné que Ginny était de l'autre côté de la table, Fred et Georges ne pouvait pas lire l'adresse écrite sur sa lettre, mais comme Ron se trouvait juste à côté de sa sœur, lui le pouvait et il le fit.

Ginny ?

Oui, Ron ?

Pourquoi DEAN THOMAS t'a-t-il écrit ??????????

Parce-que c'est mon petit ami répondit-elle vaguement en rougissant, sa peau avait maintenant la même couleur que ses cheveux !

Ah ! Je vois ! et il se tourna vers Hermione pour reprendre leur dialogue quand soudain quelque chose le frappa.................QUOI ! TU SORS AVEC DEAN THOMAS !!!!???????!!!!!!

Je te l'avais déjà dit dans le train. T'es qu'un pauvre idiot !! et elle s'enfuit en courant avec Ron à ses trousses.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent en se disant que décidément, ces deux-là n'allaient jamais grandir.

Le reste de la matinée se passa relativement bien, Harry travaillait avec Hermione, les jumeaux discutaient ( ils se demandaient s'ils ne devaient pas faire de la publicité pour leur magasin dans d'autres pays) et Ron était entrain de convaincre sa sœur à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que Dean. Il se tut quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, Ginny était têtu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui était en face de lui. Elle était maintenant en pleine conversation avec Harry. Ils parlaient du Quidditch.

Vous avez terminé ?

Oui. Répondit Hermione.

Et si on allait dans le jardin pour prendre le goûter? J'ai horriblement faim !

Super ! Je vais ramasser mes affaires et je vais les déposer dans ma chambre, dit Harry.

On t'attend ici ! répondit Ron.

Harry se leva et ramassa ses livres et les parchemins. En effectuant ce geste, il bouscula une lettre. C'était celle qu' Hermione avait reçu ce matin. Elle tomba par terre (la lettre, pas Hermione !).

Ron vit l'enveloppe et se baissa pour la ramasser. Il s'arrêta soudain en voyant l'adresse de celui qui l'avait envoyé. Il l'ouvrit et commença à la lire . Ayant fini sa lecture, il se leva, on pouvait lire une colère immense dans ses yeux..................

A suivre.................

Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu lire pour le rendre si furieux ???????

A savoir dans le prochain chapitre !

Bon, Maintenant reviewez !!!!!!

Ecrit en collaboration avec 'Mione.


	2. Ron possessif et jaloux et la bagarre

**TITRE** :La Rivale d'Hermione **AUTEUR** : Blackgirl5  **CHAPITRE 2** : Ron (possessif et jaloux) et la bagarre 

Merci pour les reviews ! Désolée pour le retard mais je m'apprêtais à poster ce chap 2 dimanche 26 quand soudain mon ordi tombe en panne ( c'est bien ma veine !) et voilà ! J'ai perdu mon chap 2 (c la 3e foi ke je recommence ce chapY'en a marre !) et en plus il était long !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh.............ya ka moi ke sa arrive !

Bof j'espère que vous appréciez ( moi j'aime pa, je préfère l'ancien !).

Harry se leva et ramassa ses livres et les parchemins. En effectuant ce geste, il bouscula une lettre. C'était celle qu' Hermione avait reçu ce matin. Elle tomba par terre (la lettre, pas Hermione !).

Ron vit l'enveloppe et se baissa pour la ramasser. Il s'arrêta soudain en voyant l'adresse de celui qui l'avait envoyé. Il l'ouvrit et commença à la lire . Ayant fini sa lecture, il se leva, on pouvait lire une colère immense dans ses yeux..................

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il furieux.

Une lettre ! Répondit simplement Hermione.

ET QU'EST-CE QUE L'ADDRESSE DE VICTOR KRUM FOUT SUR CETTE LETTRE ???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????

Ben, il l'a écrit !

JE CROYAIS QUE TU NE SORTAIS PAS AVEC LUI ????!!!!!!!!!!???????

Ron, c'est juste une lettre ! Elle ne veut rien dire !

AH BON ????????? ET QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE : « J'ADORE RECEVOIR TES LETTRES ET J'ATTENDS LA PROCHAINE AVEC IMPATIENCE, SIGNE TON CHER VICTOR » ??

Qu'il adore recevoir ses lettres et attend la prochaine avec impatience ! C'est pas très sorcier !! dit Fred.

JE T'AI PAS CAUSÉ, TOI ! répondit Ron.

Ron, calmes-toi ! Hermione, pâle de peur, tentait de la calmer.

JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS !!ET HERMIONE, JE T'INTERDIT DE PARLER OU ECRIRE A VICKTOR KRUM !!!! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU LE FRÉQUENTES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Là, Hermione devint rouge FURIEUSE !

RONALD MICHAEL WEASLEY ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME DICTER MA VIE! JE FERAI CE QUE JE VOUDRAI !

NON ! JE REFUSES QUE TU ME TROMPES !

JE NE TE TROMPES PAS !

Heu.......tenta Ginny......est-ce que –

LA FERME ! dit Ron à sa sœur, ET TOI TU ME SUIS ! dit-il à Hermione en l'entraînant avec lui à l'extérieur « TA PAS LE DROIT »fut sa réponse mais ils étaient déjà dehors(heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de voisins très proches ! pensa Harry !).

Non, mais ! Qu'est-ce qui a piqué Ron ? demanda Harry.

_Silence._

- Je veux dire que Ron a vraiment dépassé les bornes ! Hermione a le droit de sortir avec n'importe qui ( tant que ce n'est pas un Malfoy mais il ne le dit pas) ! Et puis, de quoi il se mêle ?

_Silence._

- Vous avez quoi ? Car il faut dire franchement qu'ils avaient une de ces têtes.........On dirait qu'ils cachent quelque chose...........................

_Silence......puis......._

Um, Harry ?

Oui, Ginny ?

Ça fait un mois que t'es resté dans ta chambre !

Et alors ? Il n'était visiblement pas content qu'on lui rappelle qu'il s'était comporté comme un imbécile pendant un mois surtout quand il venait de décider de changer !

Un mois, c'est long ?

Où veux-tu en **venir** ?

En un mois, il se passe beaucoup de choses !

**Ginny ???????????**

D'accord. Ron sort avec Hermione depuis a peu près 2 semaines donc il a le droit d'être jaloux mais tout le monde sait que mon taré de frère a un problème psychologique donc c'est pourquoi il s'est comporté comme un bel idiot !

Elle avait dit tout cela très vite comme si elle avait peur qu'il se fâche !

Ah ! je vois ! répondit-il.

_Silence._

Donc, Hermione sort avec Ron.......Ron sort avec Hermione........Ils sortent ensemble......Hermione est la petite amie de Ron..........Ron-

Et Ron est le petit ami d'Hermione ! Tu as tout compris ! Parce-que je te rappelle qu'il faut être un génie pour arriver à le comprendre ! dit Georges.

Harry ne répondit pas. Après 20 secondes, il se leva et se précipita vers le jardin en criant : « J'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QU'ILS M'AIENT FAIT ÇA !!!!!!!!!! » .

Les trois autres furent ébahis ( Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ?) et Ginny était effrayée (Il est passé où le gentil Potter ?). Fred vit que sa sœur ne comprenait pas la situation et dit :

C'est à cause du manque de soleil.

Elle hocha la tête pas du tout convaincue.

Harry cherchait Ron et Hermione ( faut dire qu'avec le volume kils utilisaient, c'était pa tro dur !)et les trouva assez vite près des roses rouges de le mère de Ron.

J'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE TU M'AIES FAIT ÇA !!!!!!!!!!

RON, T'ES QU'UN IDIOT !!!!!!!!!

NON, MAIS ! VOUS COMPTEZ ME LE DIRE QUAND ? DANS-

LE FERME ! crièrent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

VOUS ALLEZ-

MONTEZ DANS VOS CHAMBRES RESPECTIVES ET Y RESTER JUSQU'A CE QUE VOUS VOUS COMPORTEZ COMME DES ADOS ET NON DES GAMINS ! Ordonnèrent 2 voix graves .

Les trois se retournèrent et virent les jumeaux.

Mais........dit Ron.

MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LE FAIRE DANS LE SILENCE ABSOLU ! rajouta Georges.

Ils le firent mais en les insultant dans toutes les langues possibles !

On les avaient enfermés dans la chambre qu'Harry partageait avec Ron. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir de leurs chambres respectives tant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait la paix. Chose difficile à faire quand tous les trois sont très fiers ! Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence en premier :

Harry, je m'excuse ! On aurait dû te le dire!

Non, ça va ! Je suis juste fâché, car après tout, je suis votre meilleur ami ! Vous aurez pu me le dire !

Désolée.....je savais pas comment t'allais le prendre !

T'a pas tout de même cru que j'allais vous insulter ou quelque chose dans le même genre ! Même si ça fait bizarre........

Tu vois ! c'était Ron qui venait de prendre la parole.

Mais j'allais pas refuser le fait que vous sortez ensemble !

Désolé, Harry !

Ça fait rien, Hermione, t'es pardonné et toi aussi, Ron.

Cool !

Super !

Le premier problème était résolu. Il restait Ron qui devait s'excuser au près de sa petite amie. Mais il ne savait pas comment le lui dire !

Um............Her-mignonne ?

Quoi? Elle le dit d'un ton acide. Aïe ! Elle n'aidait pas le procédé de notre rouquin préféré ! ( je comprends pas ceux ki n'aiment pa Ron !oo ! Pourquoi ? D'ac ! C pa mon personnage favori ? Mais kesk'il vous a fait ?).

Um...........je m'excuse ? (et puis il demande en plus!)

Tu t'excuses ou pas ?

Je m'excuse !

Refusé ! « Elle peut être têtue, celle-là ! » pensa-t-il !

S'il te plaît ?

Non.

Hermione, je m'excuse sincèrement ! J'aurai jamais dû douter de ta confiance ! Mais je suis juste jaloux !

Voyant qu'elle commençait à s'adoucir, il décida de continuer :

- Et puis tus sais, t'es tellement belle et intelligente que j'ai peur de te perdre ! Tu m'es tellement chère !!!!! Elle mordit tellement à l'hameçon !

Ah bon ? dit-elle avec un sourire amoureux.

Bien sûr ! J'arrive pas à me voir sans toi !

Ronnnnnnnnnnn ! Je t'aime ! et elle se penche vers lui, prête à l'embrasser quand ils entendirent un raclement de gorgeZUT ! Ils avaient oublié la présence de leur ami ! Tant pis ! pensa Ron et embrassa Hermione passionnément. Harry, ayant envie de vomir descendit dans le salon.

Ginny, Fred et Georges lisaient chacun un livre.

GinnyUn livre d'amour.

Fred Un magasine de farces et blagues.

Georges(sa va sans doute vous étonnez !) un recueil de poèmes.

Ils levèrent la tête quand Harry rentra dans le salon.

Vous avez fait la paix ? demanda Fred.

Oui.

Où sont les deux tourtereaux ? demanda Ginny.

Entrain de s'embrasser. dit-il avec dégoût .

T'es pas habitué, hein ? redemanda Fred.

Pas du tout !

Alors, on vous a manqué ? demanda une voix joyeuse derrière Harry.

Déjà de retour ? Dommage ! répondit Harry.

Vexant ! répondit l'autre et fit semblant de bouder !

Pourquoi tu lis un recueil de poèmes ? Georges ? demanda Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? le monde s'écroule ? Les poule ont des dents ?

Pas à ma connaissance. Mais l'on ne sait jamais ! Oh ! et pour répondre à ta question, c'est parce-que Katie en lis !

Et alors ? demanda Ron.

Ben, faudrait bien qu'on ait un sujet sur lequel on pourrait parler demain ensemble ! A part le quidditch bien sûr !

Vous sortez ensemble ?

Oui.

Et toi Fred ?

Avec Angelina.

Ah bon ? Depuis quand ?

Pas tes oignons.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à soit faire leurs devoirs (Harry et Hermione) ou à lire (le reste ) jusqu'à ce que Ginny déclara qu'elle s'ennuyait.

Que faire ? demanda-t-elle.

Ma mère sera là dans moins d'une donc on doit rester ici si l'on ne veut pas rater le déjeuner ! dit Ron qui voulait manger.

Ces vacances sont pas très cool ! Ya rien à faire ! se plaignit sa petite sœur.

Oh ! C'est pas si mal ! Au moins pour nous car on va passer le reste de nos vacances chez Lee Jordan ! Après tout, on s'est pas depuis longtemps !dit Georges.

Ah bon ? Vous avez de la chance ! dit Ginny.

Tu crois ? demanda Hermione.

Bien sûr ! Nous on va rester ici à ne rien faire pour le reste des vacances !!! répondit-elle avec tristesse.

Faux ! J'ai reçu une lettre de Fleur Delacour qui m'annonce qu'elle a gagné 4 billets d'avions pour la Belgique, à la lotterie !

Et alors ? demanda la rouquine.

Attends ! Mais, le truc c'est qu'elle est déjà allé la-bas ! Donc ces billets lui sont inutiles ! Par conséquent, elle nous les offre et elle va aller passer ces vacances au Pays-bas ! Maintenant, est-ce que vous voulez y aller ? Moi c'est oui ! Ginny ?

Faudrait demander à ma mère sinon c'est oui !!!!!

Heu.......Fred ?Georges ?............vous allez chez Lee, non?

Oui ! Mais dis-moi, Fleur va où , encore ?

Pays-bas.

Je savais que c'était louche ! dit Fred.

C'est vrai ! Je savais qu'il nous cachait quelque chose ! ajouta Georges.

Quoi ? demanda Harry.

Bill. Répondit Fred comme si c'était évident.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Bill ?

Je savais qu'il sortait avec elle.

Elle ? demanda Hermione.

C'est vrai ! cria Ginny.

Je savais que Ginny était comme nous ! dit Georges, très fier.

QUOI ? cria Ron, qui visiblement ne comprenait rien ( le pôvre ! je sais ke je l'aime mai c'est vrai kil est bête !)

Je t'explique : Bill donne des cours d'anglais à Fleur, non ? Bill se trouve dans le même pays qu'elle au même moment, en plus, il n'a rien à faire là-bas donc c'est évident qu'ils sont là-bas en tant qu'amoureux !!!

C'est pas sûr ! riposta Miss-je-tout.

Non, mais on ne se trompe jamais !

Et toi, Ron ?

C'est quoi un ayvion ?

Avion. Un moyen de communication aérien.

Comme des balais ?

Non ! C'est moldu, voyons !

C'est sécurisé ? J'ai pas envie de mourir, tu vois !

A 80 sûr.

Rassurant. Répondit-il, pas du tout rassuré.

Et toi, Harry ?

Non.

Pourquoi ?

Je sais pas si j'ai envie de voyager.

Aller viens ! C'est une chance à ne pas rater ! Comme ça tu oublie Sirius et on s'amuse !!

Je sais pas._ Faut dire que c'est tentant ! Je pourrai m'amuser : me trouver une belle fille par exemple ! et oublier tous mes soucis .........NON ! Il faut que je porte le deuil de mon parrain !........Ah bon ? Apres tout, c'est peut-être mieux de l'oublier ! Quoi ? L'oublier ???....................Hermione a raison............Faux ! Comment est-ce qu'elle peut parler de Sirius de cette façon ?...............Oui.............non............J'y vais et je me sentirai bien ! T'es sûr ?..............._

Aller Harry ! C'est une chance à ne pas rater ! Hermione essayait de le convaincre à venir. Viens, on va s'amuser ! Ça te ferait de bien d'oublier ton parrain et de t'amuser avec nous ! **Mauvais choix :**

COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER DE SIRIUS DE CETTE FAÇON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T'ES QU'UNE PAUVRE (BEEP ! on ne vous dira pas quoi ! nah !) !!!!!!. Harry venait de se lever et d'insulter sa meilleure amie. Sur le visage de Miss-sait-tout, on pouvait lire la surprise. D'ailleurs tout le monde était étonné ! ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça ! Et puis.........

PAF ! Ron venait de donner un coups de poing à Harry.

QUELQU'UN VOUDRAIT BIEN M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ???????????? rugit Mr. Weasley. Il se tenait à côté de la porte du salon et avait l'air choqué et dégoûté en même temps. NON, MAIS !!!!! C'EST QUOI CE COMPORTEMENT ?????????????? ATTENDEZ QUE JE LE DISE A MOLLY !!!!!!!!

Me dire quoi, chéri ?

Ouf ! Chap achevé ! Ça fait du bien ! 3e fois !

Ça vous a plu ? Reviewez............................please ??????????????

Je les attend avec beaucoup d'impatience !!!!

Ah ! Voici des réponses pour les reviews :

Gody : ton review me fait tro plaisir et j'adore toutes tes fics !!!! Je vous les recommande impérativement !!!!

Claral :Voici la suite !! J'espère kelle te plaît ! Moi pas tro ! Dsl pour le retard.

Mionne : Je sais ki tu es !nah ! j'ai écris cette fic avec son aide (oui toi) ! Droits d'auteur 50.

Sugarly : devine ki c'est Mionne ! Toi et tes idées !!!Imagination débordante ! Voldemort..........ka même ! Mais p-e ke j'utiliserai cette idée plu tard ! Allez voir ces fics (bien sûr ke je l'ai aidé à les écrire !, a part les poèmes !).Merci d'être aller voir Les chaînes de l'amour !

Touffue : Merci ! j'adore ta review et merci d'être aller voir Les chaînes de l'amour !

Nfertari : Merci pour la reviewvoici la suite !

Bon merci et reviewez !

Ecrit en collaboration avec Mionne et je ne suis pas J.K Rowling ( Dommage.)!


	3. Rachel Cuttifan

**Titre : **La Rivale d'Hermione

**Auteur :** Blackgirl5

**Chapitre 3** : Rachel Cuttifan

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Ron, Hermione et Harry se disputent mais arrivent à se réconcilier après avoir été puni par les jumeaux.

Hermione annonce à Harry, Ginny et Ron qu'ils sont tous les quatres invités en Belgique par Fleur Delacour.

Harry insulte Hermione et Ron lui envoi un coup de poings.

Mr. Weasley a assisté à cette scène et n'est pas très content !

Chapitre 3 : Rachel Cuttifan 

Aller Harry ! C'est une chance à ne pas rater ! Hermione essayait de le convaincre à venir. Viens, on va s'amuser ! Ça te ferait de bien d'oublier ton parrain et de t'amuser avec nous !

COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER DE SIRIUS DE CETTE FAÇON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T'ES QU'UNE PAUVRE (BEEP ! on ne vous dira pas quoi ! nah !) !!!!!!. Harry venait de se lever et d'insulter sa meilleure amie. Sur le visage de Miss-sait-tout, on pouvait lire la surprise. D'ailleurs tout le monde était étonné ! ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça ! Et puis.........

PAF ! Ron venait de donner un coups de poing à Harry.

QUELQU'UN VOUDRAIT BIEN M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ???????????? rugit Mr. Weasley. Il se tenait à côté de la porte du salon et avait l'air choqué et dégoûté en même temps. NON, MAIS !!!!! C'EST QUOI CE COMPORTEMENT ?????????????? ATTENDEZ QUE JE LE DISE A MOLLY !!!!!!!!

Me dire quoi, chéri ?

Molly venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée quand elle avait entendu la voix de son mari. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant elle, dans son propre salon. Ron était debout (visiblement en colère), devant Harry qui se massait la joue. Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges avaient l'air ultérieurement choqués, Hermione le plus, elle remarqua.

Arthur, voudrais-tu m'aider à comprendre se qui se passe ? demanda une dame blonde, élégante et raffinée, très belle pour tout vous dire ! Elle se tenait derrière Molly Weasley.

Dès que j'aurai envoyé Ron et Harry dans leur chambre !

Arthur, calme-toi ! dit sa femme, il ne s'énervait pas souvent et quand il l'était, il faisait vraiment peur ! Vous deux, en haut ! dit-elle en désignant Harry et le grand rouquin du doigt.

Ils le firent tout de suite et sans ronchonner.

Pour les première 15 minutes, Harry et Ron restèrent silencieux en se demandant s'ils devaient, oui ou non, présenter leurs excuses à l'autre quand ils virent Hermione rentrer et se précipiter sur Harry.

Oh ! Harry, je m'excuse ! Tout est de ma faute!!!

Non. C'est à moi de ..........

Non, non. Je m'excuse ! Maintenant, vous serez puni et se sera de ma faute !!!! Je m'excuse, vraiment !!

Hermione, non......Harry voulait lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, que c'était lui le fautif mais Ron le coupa court.

Hermione ! Tout est de sa faute ! C'est lui qui devrait te présenter ses excuses au lieu de rester là à te regarder !

Si t'avais pas remarquer, c'est ce que j'essayais de faire ! répondit Harry.

C'est ça ! Déjà, tu restes enfermé dans ta chambre pendant un mois pour te faire remarqué mais cela ne te suffit pas ! Il faut en plus, que tu l'insultes et tu fasse en sorte qu'elle se sente coupable !!!!!!!! Non, mais !!!! On sait que t'aimes être le centre de l'attention mais c'est pas une raison pour faire souffrir les autres !!!!!

Ne commences pas à m'énervé !!!!! C'est pas parce-que toi, personne ne te remarque qu'il faut mentir sur les autres !!!!!!!!!!!! Imbécile, va !!!!!!!!!!

Tu t'es vu toi ? Idiot arriéré !

T'es-

Arrêtez ! Je m'excuse, tout ça, c'est de ma faute ! J'ai pas voulu insulter Sirius ! Je m'excuse !

Et puis, elle éclata en sanglots.

Harry se précipita pour l'entourer de ses bras et pour la réconforter puisqu'il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être la cause de la tristesse de son amie.

Ne pleures pas, Hermione. Cela ne fait rien, tout est de MA faute, tu ne dois PAS te sentir coupable !

LAISSE-LA TRANQUILLE ! NE T'APPROCHES PAS DE MA PETITE AMIE !!! Ron, qui était devenu tout rouge, était jaloux et très en colère (ce gars-là est vraiment posessif ! ) ! Il s'approcha d'Hermione et l'écarta violemment des bras du garçon qui survécut. Hermione, bouleversée, s'enfuit de la pièce en courant et en sanglots.

REGARDE CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ! T'ES CONTENT, MAINTENANT ?

Mais c'est pas ..........

LA FERME, TU ME RENDS MALADE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry voulut répliquer mais il fut interrompit (heureusement) par l'arrivée de Ginny :

Le déjeuner est prêt. Lavez-vous les mains avant de descendre, dit-elle.

Merci, répondit Harry.

CAUSES PAS A MA SŒUR ! cria le grand rouquin.

Ta gueule, Ron ! répliqua sa sœur.

Quoi ?

Elle décida de l'ignorer et regarda Harry.

Ça va ? Ta joue te fait pas trop mal ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Ouais, ça va. T'es pas fâché contre moi à cause de ce que j'ai dit à Hermione ?

Mais non.

Quoi ? rugit son frère.

Puisqu'il s'est excusé ! Ce que tu devrais faire bientôt !

Jamais. Même s'il me court après !

Dans tes rêves en couleurs !

Espèce d'en-

RON, LA FERME ! dirent les deux ensemble.

Il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et partit vers la cuisine pour se laver les mains.

Merci. Dit Harry.

De rien. T'en fait pas, ça va passer. Il est juste très jaloux et très rancunier.

Ouais.

T'es pas trop fâché pour Hermione et Ron ?

Pourquoi serai-je fâché ?

Parce-qu'on t'a rien dit.

Non, pas trop. Même si le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble m'a étonné. Après tout, c'est eux qui se bagarrent tout le temps !

Moi, cela ne m'a du tout surpris car c'est leur façon de cacher leurs vrais sentiments !

Ah bon ?

Oui. Un peu comme tes parents !

Quoi ?!?

Tes parents se disputaient en partie parce-qu'ils étaient différents mais aussi parce-qu'ils s'aimaient !

Comment tu sais ça ?

Remus me la dit.

Bizarre.

Je sais. Moi, c'est pas comme ça que je me comporte quand j'aime quelqu'un, j'ai plutôt tendance à rougir et à bégayer.

Ça, je l'avais remarqué, oui.

Ginny vira au rouge en se rappelant des années précédentes où elle avait été amoureuse de lui.

Je m'excuse, elle dit. J'ai vraiment dû te déranger. Une vraie petite peste, quoi.

Pas du tout. J'étais même très flatté, il répondit en devenant lui même très rouge.

Ils furent sauver de cette discussion, devenue quelque peu embarrassante, par Mme. Weasley qui les appelait. Ils descendirent et arrivèrent dans le salon.

Madame et Monsieur Weasley étaient assis en face l'un de l'autre, à la tête de la table et avaient tous les deux une tête qui faisait vraiment peur ! Ron était assit en face de sa petite amie et Rachel se trouvait entre Fred et Georges, qui pour une fois étaient calmes.

Ginny s'assit en face de Fred et Harry décida de se mettre en face de Georges mais Rachel l'en empêcha.

Harry, je t'en prie, assis-toi en face de moi ! Comme ça, on pourrait faire connaissance. Molly m'a dit que tu n'étais pas aussi agressif que tout à l'heure et je ne veux surtout pas me faire une fausse image de toi. S'il te plaît assis-toi ! dit-elle en lui désignant la place libre en face d'elle.

D'accord. Dit il en s'asseyant.

Donc, comment se passent tes-

Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie, lui coupa Georges.

Georges ! lui réprimanda sa tante, C'est impoli de couper la parole à une personne ! Surtout quand je suis ta tante !

Malheureusement, on dit.

Quoi ?

Rien, rien......

Donc, je disais-

Rachel ?

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?demande-t-elle d'un ton mielleux mais qui indiquait que le prochaine personne qui lui couperait la parole aurait affaire à elle.

Passe la salade s'il te plaît ! demanda Fred.

La voici, dit-elle en la lui tendant.

Harry, reprit-elle, comment se sont passés tes vac-

Rachel, ton blouson il est trop beau. Tu l'as acheté en Allemagne ?

Non, en Espagne. Je disais donc que-

C'est vrai que t'as raison Ginny ! La couleur te vas trop bien ! rajouta Fred.

Merci et bon appétit ! Harry, mon chou, comment as-tu-

T'es parti en Espagne, toi ? demanda Georges.

Oui. Harry, comme je le disais précédemment-

Ah bon ? demanda Hermione( elle ne savait pas que les jumeaux et Ginny faisait exprès d'interrompre Rachel mais comme Miontelli est une grande sorcière espagnole.......), Vous avez vu le château de Monica Miontelli ?

C'est quoi ça ? demanda Ginny.

Monica Miontelli est une grande sorcière de magie asiatique et elle possède un château à Madrid ! dit Rachel. Donc Harry-

Tu l'as vu, toi ?

Ou-

Elle est belle ?

Trè-

Pas vrai ! Une grande sorcière !

Oui, c'est vr-

De la magie asiatique en plus !

Oui, c'est tr-

Je n'y crois p-

VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMEZ ? cria Rachel, mécontente ( plutôt furieuse) qu'on lui ait coupé tant de fois la parole.

Rachel ! fit Molly.

Je m'excuse mais tes gamins sont impolis et irrespectueux envers moi !

Je crois qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'Harry subisse ton interrogatoire ! dit Mr. Weasley, en envoyant un petit sourire à Harry.

Il n'était pas aussi fâché que tout à l'heure car Hermione et Ginny lui avaient expliqués la situation. Il rendait Ron le plus fautif des deux car son acte était plus violent que celui de son protégé qui avait agi sous l'impulse d'une insulte envers quelqu'un qu'Harry aimait profondément.

Quoi ? demanda Rachel, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le mari de sa sœur défendait ses gamins (même si elle n'avait l'avait jamais aimé !). Tu peux répéter ?

Rachel, calme-toi ! Tu sais bien que les ados n'aiment pas quand tu leur poses toutes ses questions !

Quoi ? Comment oses-tu ! Bien sûr qu'ils adorent mes interrogatoires ! Après je ne suis pas prof pour rien !

Ahoh ! je plains ses élèves. Dit Ginny à ses frères et à Harry.

Répètes un peu ! répondit sa tante, totalement sortie de ses gongs !(cette expression, je l'ai lu dans une fic canadienne ! Elle me fait tro rire ! lol !)

Arrête Rachel. Cette fois-ci, c'était Molly qui avait prit la parole. Ne t'énerve pas ! Les enfants n'ont rien dit de mal et tu le sais !

-Mais....

Non. Laisse Harry tranquille ! Vous pouvez débarrassez la table les enfants ! Harry et Ron, j'ai à vous dire quelque chose demain matin car je suis occupée ce soir . Réveillez-vous avant 7h car à 7h15, je m'en vais. Bon après-midi !

C'était comment ?

Dites-le moi ! Je trouve que Molly, à la fin, a l'air de Mc Gonagall mais à part ça, je suis assez contente !

Maintenant..................................................REVIEWEZ !

Écrit en collaboration avec 'Mione.


	4. Punitions

**TITRE :** La Rivale d'Hermione

**AUTEUR : **Blackgirl5

**CHAPITRE 4 :** Punitions

Tout d'abord, je sais que vous me haïssez mais svp ne me tuez pas !Pitié. Mais bon, vous ne pouvez pas car si je meurs je ne pourrai pas continuer cette fic !

Désolée pour le retard mais j'avais un « writer's bloc »/sais pas comment on le dit en français. - et puis j'ai voyagé pendant un mois donc je ne pouvais pas écrire mais maintenant je suis de retour avec beaucoup d'imagination (enfin, j'espère) !

Merci pour les reviewsj'adore en recevoir !

Allez voir mon autre fic : Les Chaînes de l'Amour.

Ça me ferait très plaisir !

Quoi ? demanda Rachel, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le mari de sa sœur défendait ses gamins. Tu peux répéter ?

Rachel, calme-toi ! Tu sais bien que les ados n'aiment pas quand tu leur poses toutes ses questions !

Quoi ? Comment oses-tu ! Bien sûr qu'ils adorent mes interrogatoires ! Après je ne suis pas prof pour rien !

Oooh! je plains ses élèves. Dit Ginny à ses frères et à Harry.

Répètes un peu ! répondit sa tante, totalement sortie de ses gongs !

Arrête Rachel. Cette fois-ci, c'était Molly qui avait prit la parole. Ne t'énerve pas ! Les enfants n'ont rien dit de mal et tu le sais !

-Mais….

Non. Laisse Harry tranquille ! Vous pouvez débarrassez la table les enfants ! Harry et Ron, j'ai à vous dire quelque chose demain matin car je suis occupée ce soir . Réveillez-vous avant 7h car à 7h15, je m'en vais. Bon après-midi !

On fait quoi ? demanda Ginny.

On va chez Angelina cet aprèm' et vous ? dit Fred.

Rien. Répondit Harry.

Tout sauf rester avec lui ! dit Ron en appuyant sur le « lui » et en indexant le garçon qui survécut.

Aller, Ron, tu vas pas en faire une histoire ! dit l'autre jumeau.

Quoi ? Vous êtes tous contre moi ou quoi ?

Il s'est excusé ! Tu comprends ? Il regrette ce qu'il a fait !expliqua sa petite sœur.

Mais cela ne veut rien justifier ! Il a insulté ma petite amie !

Je m'excuse mais JE peux me défendre toute seule, merci ! dit Hermione puis elle se leva et quitta la table le tête haute.

REGARDE CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ! commença à crier Ron.

Hey ! C'est pas de sa faute si **ta **petite amie ne te supporte plus ! dit Georges.

Quel imbécile ! rajouta Fred.

Répètes un peu ! rugit l'insulté.

Merlin ! Il est sourd en plus d'être bête ! qu'est-ce qu'il a ? dit Fred.

Les autres rirent pendant que Ron s'en alla, rouge de honte.

Je crois qu'on ne ferra pas de pique-nique ! dit Ginny.

Apparemment, répondit Harry.

Donc on fait quoi ? elle demanda.

Moi, je vais me reposer dans ma chambre, dit Harry en se levant.

Je crois que je vais faire un tour chez Parvati. Salut ! dit la belle rousse.

Puis ils partirent tous vers leurs rendez-vous.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec des maux de tête. Il se leva pour aller se doucher quand Ron rentra et se précipita sur lui. Il tomba sous le choc mais se releva bien vite en se demanda ce qui se passait. Il tourna la tête vers son ancien ami quand PAF ! Ron le gifla.

En même temps, Hermione rentra et vit la scène. Elle vira soudainement au rouge et s'approcha de son petit ami puis le gifla à son tour pendant qu'Harry se massait la joue.

Comment OSES-tu gifler Harry comme ça ?

Elle se tourna et marcha vers la sortie de leur chambre.

Quoi ?………….Hermione non……….ne pars pas……..c'est pas ce que tu crois……..

Elle avait atteint la porte mais se retourna pour lui faire face.

Ron Weasley………….c'est TER-MI-NÉ !

Non...quoi?...pas entre nous ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Elle l'ignora royalement et sortit.

Ron, dont le cœur venait de se briser, se jeta sur le pauvre Harry qui ne s'était pas encore remit de sa première gifle, et le gifla une deuxième fois avant de courir après Hermione.

Harryà peine réveillé, ne comprenait rien à part le fait que sa joue droite lui faisait très mal ! Il se décida à descendre quand Ginny rentra dans sa chambre toujours habillée dans ses pyjamas qui se constituaient d'un petit short et d'un petit haut transparent qui laissait voir son soutien bleu clair.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait un très beau corps.

Harry, mon chou, tu as une joue toute rouge !

Oh ! c'est rien, répondit-il en essayant de ne PAS regarder sa poitrine.

Oh, si ! Qui t'as fait ça ?

Personne. C'est rien te dis-je.

Allez, viens manger, dit-elle en prenant sa baguette pour apaiser la douleur de sa joue.

Il lui dit merci et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain pendant que Ginny fit de même dans sa propre chambre.

Dans, la cuisine se trouvaient Molly et Rachel entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner. Quand Rachel vit Harry, elle le regarda avec dégoût et dit :

Molly m'a tout raconté ! Vraiment !

Je suis désolé, sincèrement, je ne voulais pas insulter Hermione de la sorte !

Bien.

Bonjour Harry ! dit Mme. Weasley, j'ai décidé qu'on devait vous punir! Et pour cela, c'est Rachel qui décidera des punitions à adopter.

Et, moi, je décide qu'on va vous laisser tous les deux, donc Ron et toi, ici, pendant que Molly, Hermione, Ginny et moi nous irions en Belgique avec les tickets de Mlle. Fleur Delacour.

D'accord, répondit Harry, rassuré.

Mais vous aller rester avec Arthur et faire en sorte de ne pas faire exploser cette maison.

D'accord.

Bien, je l'ai déjà dit à Ronald. On part dans deux heures.

D'accord.

C'est tout. Reviewez, svp ! La suite est prévue pour bientôt !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic !


End file.
